


I don’t come to my home with bruises it’s the other way around

by Actoon_please_stop



Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [3]
Category: Feeding Lamb (Webcomic), 目を閉じて夢を見る | Me o Tojite Yume o Miru (Manga)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Grooming, M/M, Maps, Minor attracted persons are creeps, Nishin masumi, Pedophilia, Rape, Sex Work, Shotacon, Underage Prostitution, madobuchiya, mentally disturbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop
Summary: Akihito and his mom head to America to meet someone and their friends.
Relationships: Akihito Minami/Brendan Cordero
Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999936





	1. A tad bit odd

I’m Akihito Minami and I am going to the airport to America with my mom as she wanted to move away from home because of the rumors about her, her boyfriend beat her up for something I didn’t know about, our plane was there we got on the seats but I had to go to the seat close to the window because the cops made me find all the men who payed me and throw them in jail for “statutory rape” even though I insist to them that all of it was consensual I was the one who seduced them but even then the police made me testify against them and I still remember their angered expressions on their faces as they went to prison for something I consented to.

We reached America and as we went to into a car with a blonde man in the drivier seat and in the seat next to him was a brunette guy who was a tad bit shorter than the blonde man who looked around 6’0 but I digress, I heard the conversation between the brunette man and my mom it was odd to say the least I didn’t want to get nosey in their business so I sat in silence listening to the radio. 

“Akihito,wake up.” I heard my mom said apparently I fella asleep in the car, I got up and out of the car then noticed the apartment it looked those old Brooklyn apartments from those 80s-90s TV shows mixed with those houses from those 60-70s TV shows as well, this place is huge from inside out there were a large living room,dinning room,nice couches with cup holders and a master bedroom. I stared out the window and saw two guys who are identical twins but they looked like a before and after workout picture as they both have natural blonde hair I can tell from their eyebrows with black hair dye on either side with a blonde stripe down the middle, on the twin guy on the left was lanky but the his twin was the same except he was pretty buff and both looked like surfers out of a beach movie.

I noticed they were coming to our house and I close the blinds to my window, “okay time to put on a dapper looking shirt before anyone see me.” I said to myself as I slapped some green shorts over my swim trunks as well as a blue shirt with red zebra stripes and ran to the living room and watched my mom open the door to them “nice to see you two around here.” mom said as if she was familiar with them “so this is what you meant by Brendan when he said he was going to sneak someone in, I thought it was something shady but I was wrong.” the twin brothers said simultaneously to each other.

I saw the brunette talking to the blonde man from the car before, I went to investigate the commotion as heard the brunette man yelled “ANDY!!, WHAT THE HELL!!”, I couldn’t help but laugh at them “uh uh hi Akihito.” the blonde man said who’s name is Andy then he went over to me and kissed me on the cheek I blushed and checked to see if anybody was watching us but I noticed another guy and his friend who both have Russian accents as the guy went to that brunette man he was pretty chill and a redhead with a semi shaved head his friend had a do-rag on his head with a thin face and dazed eyes “so,Igor how ya doing here just asking.” the brunette man asked the redhead man who I guess his name is Igor and he replied with “great.”, I was confused as I thought it’s was odd for my old habits to resurface they were all had the same vibe as Hiroo but I slapped myself in the face for thinking about him. “Brendan you wanna tell me.” a man who looking exactly like the brunette man but with longer hair yelled, I’am assuming is his twin brother but as I stand outside on the front porch and walk up to them I hear him say “poor kid,must been though a lot especially since he was a child prostitute.” just how did he know about that!!, I could care less about it now.

Once inside the living room my mom said calm “that brunette guy with the blonde friend well he’s your father.” I just turned into a deer in headlights and just stood there until I noticed the clock was no longer 5:30 am it was now 8:30, holy shit, I stood like for 15 hours straight, after that I threw water on my face and checked the windows to see anyone outside the house nobody’s outside only to notice a silhouette of someone behind me “surprise motherfucker!!” the brunette guy said and as my mom facepalm in utter disbelief probably because he said motherfucker. “you know not to say that,Brendan.” mom said, uhh yeah you’re my dad? I just questioned and noticed his attire if that’s the right word for him but he wore a brown leather jacket with a beige shirt that has a rose tint to it and dark blue jeans and his hair was not only brunette but wavy as well “so Akihito is your name but man I didn’t see ya and your mom for years since you were six.” he said and that’s were it hit me, I went outside to the backyard and noticed Andy standing in the middle of the yard which is really weird to be frank but his eyes were staring ahead to the window where my parents who are just chatting nothing more nothing less. 


	2. A stranger place indeed for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets to meet some friends

“I’ll take you to a girl who I helped in the hospital before.” Andy said as he hold my hand and we went out of the backyard and pass all the streets as we cross the sidewalk I noticed a giant white building and a girl with two braided ponytails “Hey you’re the new kid?!” the girl yelled as we approach her I noticed she was in a wheelchair which is pretty interesting “i’m Gertrude and your name is?” Gertrude asked I said my name after, but I thought of something really weird of if I could carry her from the sidewalk, “Hey you wanna see how strong I am?” I said that like a idiot and I could tell she reluctantly agreed to it so I told her to grab onto my neck and I put my hands behind my back and hold her caboose so that she doesn’t fall “try and imagine you don’t have legs and you’re one of those legless acrobats.” I said as went from the white building to the sidewalk and to my backyard it was like a hard workout from gym but it felt good cause she was laughing as she said “It feel like the good old days.”, she probably thought I wasn’t paying attention. 

I did the same trip with Gertrude back to the white building and two little boys one of them were poking something with a stick but I couldn’t tell what it was until the blonde boy turned to face me and then his friend who was a redhead with a backwards cap and vest “aye you need some help?” backyard cap kid said “uhh we don’t need any help.” I said calmly as me and Gertrude walk off but those two boys followed us around and when Gertrude got back into her wheelchair I couldn’t help but smile cause it was a odd request from me but it was pretty fun for her as I went started to get to my place those boys still kept following me and “you with that drug addict?” I heard that kid with that backwards cap say but I didn’t care as went to the place when they were poking that thing I went closer to it and it was moving around and it shape was odd but as I went even closer to it “...WHAT THE FUCK!” I screamed that cause I kid you not it was a dog torn to shit nothing about it was recognizable at first even the skull I couldn’t believe was alive at all cause the lower and upper jaw was just hanging by a tiny threads of muscle then the jaws drop to ground with a loud thud just cigarette burns on it’s head I think about a 50-100 cause it fur was a bright ruddy color but it’s head was black like burnt tissue paper and that was just the tip the iceberg as it was the same the body nearly pitch black from cigarettes or cigars burns and legs which flopped like jelly as though it’s bones were removed. I puked and called the veterinarian for help. 


End file.
